worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gears and Glory 450
Bumper Save: Gears and Glory 450 '''is the race that happens at the Heartland Motor Speedway in Cars 3.' Cars 3 In the movie, the Bumper Save: Gears and Glory 450 is the second to last race of the 2016 Piston Cup Racing Series. On the winners' podium, Storm is with RSN announcer Chick Hicks, Chick declares Storm's win over McQueen being easy and then he mocks McQueen for being slower than the next-generation racer. Then in an another attempt to improve his public image, Storm says that McQueen is a crafty veteran champ, the veteran of the sport and that it takes everything he's got to beat McQueen. McQueen scoffs at this, but then the paparazzi start asking Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze if they will make changes to McQueen to keep him on top, if he's going to try new training methods or if he's prepared to retire, McQueen fends them off by telling them that they are overreacting because it's just a slump and they will defeat Storm next week. Then McQueen tells the reporters that they will make no comments on it, but one of the reporters asks McQueen if he's not even going to make a comment about Cal Weathers retiring. Shocked by this news, McQueen goes to see Cal. As Cal and his pitties are leaving, McQueen stops Cal and asks him what's going on. Cal tells McQueen that he once asked his uncle when it was time to stop and The King said that it's when the next gen racers tell him to stop. Cal then tells McQueen that they had some good times together and he thinks that he's going to miss that the most and then he leaves in his truck as a devastated McQueen watches on. Then Natalie Certain reports the aftermath of the race and says that every week veteran racers have either retired like Cal Weathers just did that night, or they have been fired to make room for the next-generation racers and it's not over yet. 'Finishing Positions''' 1. #2.0: Jackson Storm 2. #84: J.P. Drive 3. #64: Barry DePedal 4. #95: Lightning McQueen 5. #54: Herb Curbler 6. #21: Ryan Laney 7. #80: Dan Carcia 8. #68: H.J. Hollis 9. #28: Tim Treadless 10. #4: J.D. McPillar 11. #11: Chris Roamin' 12. #15: Harvey Rodcap 13. #93: Next Generation Spare Mint Racer 14. #67: Jim Revelic 15. #6: Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr. 16. #5: Eric Braker 17. #70: Richie Gunzit 18. #31: Cam Spinner 19. #123: Jonas Carvers 20. #34: Steve LaPage 21. #48: Aaron Clocker 22. #36: Reb Meeker 23. #52: Brian Spark 24. #33: Ed Truncan 25. #76: Rev Roadages 26. #00: Flip Dover 27. #42: Cal Weathers 28. #90: Ponchy Wipeout 29. #121: Dino Draftsky 30. #19: Bobby Swift 31. #24: Brick Yardley 32. #117: Ralph Carlow 33. #73: Rev-N-Go Racer 34. #39: Buck Bearingly 35. #82: Darren Leadfoot 36. #92: Murray Clutchburn Trivia * Cam Spinner, Eric Braker, Herb Curbler, Steve "Slick" LaPage, Chris Roamin', Flip Dover, and Jonas Carvers debut in this racing event. Category:Cars 3 Category:Events